Problem: $ { {-4} \times \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {2} \\ {3} & {-1} \\ {-1} & {1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-4}\times{-2} & {-4}\times{2} \\ {-4}\times{3} & {-4}\times{-1} \\ {-4}\times{-1} & {-4}\times{1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{8} & {-8} \\ {-12} & {4} \\ {4} & {-4}\end{array}\right]}$